


Rival Love

by LStar



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/F, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Kinks, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, Smut, Twoshot, au where theres no killing, hopes peak was their normal high school, love suit hotel themed, so they're rivals in the fantasies, they're 18 so they're ADULTS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-06-26 08:08:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19764058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LStar/pseuds/LStar
Summary: Kokichi and Kaito try new things in bed.





	1. Phantom Love

**Author's Note:**

> Wow uh I got the idea from rewatching the love suite hotel events.

"Kaaaiiiitoooo!" Kokichi called from the kitchen, "c'meeeere!" he was whining. He heard Kaito sigh and come into the kitchen. "What is it, Kichi?" he sounded exasperated, only to freeze in shock and horror. Kokichi was standing on a chair, no, scratch that. _Two_ chairs stacked against eachother, in attempt to reach the top of the cupboard. "Why do you meanies have to put the plates so high up? Come help me, Kaito!" Kokichi demanded with a pout. It took only a second for Kaito to run forward. "Kichi! Get down! You'll get hurt!"

Kokichi smirked. "Aww is Kaito worried about little me?" he turned abit too quickly, causing the chairs to wobble, and him to lose his balance and fall. Thankfully, Kaito had been there, and caught him before he could get hurt. "Jesus Christ, you could have been hurt! If you really need something down, just tell me!" Kaito scolded, setting him down on the ground. Kokichi clung to him, crocodile tears pricking his eyes. "Don't let me go, Kaito! I'm so shaken! I could have _died_ , yanno?"

"Wha- no you wouldn't have!" Kaito snapped, feeling a headache coming on.

"Yes I would have!"

"No you wouldn't have!"

"Yeah huh!"

"Nuh uh!"

"YEAH HUH!"

"HOW WOULD YOU HAVE DIED, GIVE ME EVERY DETAIL!" Kaito rose his voice, his eye twitching in annoyance. Why did he love this fucking gremlin in the first place?

Kokichi giggled. "I'm lying! I totes wouldn't have died! But I was telling the truth about being shaken! That kinda stuff is sooooo scawy!" Kokichi smiled up at him. Kaito didn't trust that smile one bit.

"You're...really something else, I swear," Kaito muttered, rubbing the back of his head. Kokichi beamed, leaning forward. "But that just means you loooooove meee!" he teased. Kaito stared defiantly down at Kokichi.

"You know what? Yeah, I do love you, you fucking gremlin!"

Kokichi opened his mouth to retort, then seemed to realize what Kaito said. His face turned bright red. Kaito smirked. He'd caught Kokichi off guard. Seeing his dumbfounded, flustered face was cute. No homo though. Even if they are boyfriends. Still no homo.

"I...don't hate you...I mean, you're an idiot, but you're..." Kokichi paused, pursing his lips. " _My_ idiot."

Kaito chuckled, leaning over to bury his face in Kokichi's hair. His hair smelled like grape shampoo- fitting, considering he was a grape loving gremlin. Now he could remember why he fell in love with the short little leader. Even though, much to his chagrin, Kokichi still called him an idiot, he knows he's come a long way. When they first started dating well over a year ago, Kokichi would say stuff like, "you're not bad," or, "you're not boring". That was as close to an _I love you_ as he got. He didn't mind though- after Kokichi had opened up about his past, how difficult it was for him to be with someone who he felt would betray him, Kaito would wait for as long as Kokichi needed to say those three words. He may not understand how Kokichi felt, but he was patient. And he was supportive. When Kokichi had nightmares about his past, being hurt by the one he supposedly called a father, Kaito would always cradle him, whispering whatever sweet nothings came to mind. Anything to get his small boyfriend to calm down. Honestly, Kaito much preferred Kokichi's teasing banter over seeing those violet eyes well up in tears.

God, he was whipped, wasn't he?

"Hey, Kaito?"

"Yeah?"

"I've been thinking, we've done it before, right?"

Kaito pulled away to look at Kokichi, confused, and puzzled. "Done...what?" he felt dumb for asking, but he wasn't a mind reader!

Kokichi huffed. "We've had _sex_!"

"A-ah, yeah," Kaito felt his face heat up abit. "What about it?"

Kokichi shifted from foot to foot, his face pink, but he kept a smile on his face. "Weeeelllll. I thought of something...interesting, that we could do. The same old sex is getting boring. Sooooo, how about we make it fun?" Still, Kaito kept a confused look on his face. "What? What fun?" he questioned.

Kokichi leaned over. "What if we...roleplayed, our sexual fantasies?"

"Oh, roleplay, huh," Kaito understood now. He shrugged. "Yeah, sure. I don't mind. I'm sure it'll be fun."

Kokichi clasped his hands together. "That's the spirit! Why don't we do it tonight? Shuichi and Rantaro will be visiting Rantaro's sisters and staying there for the night," he suggested. Kaito simply nodded in response.

"Buuuut if your fantasy is some craaaazy kinky stuff, I won't keep up!" Kokichi snickered. Kaito scoffed. "Whatever, dude. You're the one who brought a box of sex toys when you moved in with me, Shuichi and Rantaro."

"That slutty cum soaked piglet bitch Miu was the one who bought it for me, on my birthday," Kokichi pointed out. Kaito rolled his eyes and ruffled his hair. "Sure. You kept them though."

Kokichi gave him a look of feigned horror. "I could neeeever throw away a present someone gave me though!"

"Kokichi?"

"Yes, my dearest Kaito?"

"Shut up."

"Make me."

Not one to hold back from a challenge, Kaito moved quickly, pinning Kokichi to the wall, holding his wrists above his head with one hand, leaning over and kissing him roughly. Kokichi smirked slightly, and returned the kiss, which quickly turned heated as Kaito deepened the kiss, shoving his tongue inside of his mouth and reclaiming it. Kokichi's knees wobbled slightly. Kaito moved to put one knee between Kokichi's legs, both holding him up more, and turning the smaller boy on. He let out a moan, grateful that Kaito was holding him up.

After several moments, Kaito pulled away, grinning victoriously when Kokichi slid to the ground.

It was silent for a solid minute. Kokichi looked up at Kaito.

"You better kiss me like that again tonight."

~

Nighttime fell, and once Rantaro and Shuichi ate dinner, they packed some overnight clothes and left, with Rantaro firmly reminding them not to wreck the house, and Shuichi wishing them good luck, and good night.

Once they were gone, Kokichi hummed and went to the bedroom, with Kaito shortly following pursuit after locking the doors behind the two other gay residents.

Kokichi was facing the wall, across the room. Kaito shut the door, knowing what was about to start, but not knowing what Kokichi was actually planning. When Kokichi spoke, he was almost surprised.

"So, Mr. Cop, you finally caught up to me. It looks like I'm at a dead end," Kokichi turned to him with a smirk. Kaito got the idea quickly. "That's right. You don't have anywhere to run, Kokichi!" he clenched a fist, determined to get into character for his boyfriend, who looked pleased. Though he wasn't sure if he was pleased because he got the idea, or because he was going with it. You could never tell with him.

"My, my. You researched my name? How'd you do that? With your super cop powers? I'm honored you're so into me! But of course, you've been chasing me for so long, it's no wonder why you're obsessed with a Phantom Thief!"

Ah, okay. _Now_ Kaito fully understood what Kokichi's fantasy was. He took a step forward. "You're my mortal enemy. Of course I'm gonna learn everything about you. If I didn't learn what I could, then I wouldn't have had the chance to apprehend you!" he said determinedly.

"Aww you don't consider us friends? Even when you've chased after me for so long? I'm hurt....Kaito," Kokichi smirked. The hesitation and the look he gave made Kaito think maybe, just maybe, his identity was supposed to be hidden too. Especially since he started off with _Mr. Cop._ He cleared his throat. "So you researched me, too?"

"Of course I did! I'm soooo totally into you, you know? I admire men who can't stop chasing me. Stealing the Cullinan Diamond wasn't so fun as it is being pursued by you. I don't care for the stealing part as much as that," Kokichi's look turned to one of lust. Kaito felt his pants tightening. Kokichi noticed and gave a fake look of surprise. "Oh? What's this? Is Kaito getting turned on by this?" he shook his head, "now I understand. You chased after me for my body so you could tie me up and have cool, hard sex with me!"

"What? No!" Kaito slipped from character. This had been a fear Kokichi admitted before their first time, which Kaito had vehemently disagreed, swearing he'd rather jack off than ever force Kokichi into having sex. He saw the flicker of recognition in Kokichi's eyes, followed by a tiny frown. Kaito realized his mistake and quickly shifted back into character.

"I mean, you..." ah, how should he word this? Sure, it was roleplay, but saying stuff like, _you disgust me,_ might actually get to Kokichi. He didn't wanna risk that. He stepped forward, leaning in. "Safe words?" he muttered.

Kokichi paused, also getting out of character for a moment. "Sun for good, space to stop, moon for ease up, star to keep going," he whispered. He stepped back. "You, what?" he mocked. Kaito huffed, glaring at him. "You piss me off! You think it's funny? You think this is a game? Stealing is wrong, goddammit! You will pay for your crimes! And all my training as a cop is finally paying off. I finally have you where I want you!"

"Oh but Kaito..." Kokichi's voice dropped to a low tone, sending shivers up Kaito's spine, and making his cock twitch. "What if I said...I _wanted_ you to catch me?"

Kaito stepped forward, slamming his hand on the wall by Kokichi's head. "Don't mess around with me. If you wanted me to catch you, why the hell have you been running away, you lying coward!" he loomed over him.

"Moon," Kokichi muttered. Instantly, Kaito moved back a little. After a brief second, Kokichi smiled slyly. "It's because the chase thrilled me. But I'm getting bored of it, I want to skip to the...exciting part," he said seductively.

"What, you want me to arrest you, and send you to jail?" Kaito snorted, moving to the box of sex toys in the corner of the room, quickly digging through it to find the fluffy purple handcuffs, and turned back to him, holding them up. "Because that's where you're headed."

"Aww you're not gonna play good cop? We're going straight for bad cop? What a shame," Kokichi sighed. Kaito stalked forward, getting in his face. "What exactly is your definition of good cop, bad cop?"

"Why, good cop will do anything to me, and bad cop will ignore me and throw me in the slammer with all those ruffians!" Kokichi smiled, before his face went serious. "I wasn't lying when I said I wanted to skip to the excited part. When I said I wanted you to catch me. Kaito, you can do anything you want to me. And that's the truth," he said.

"Well, since you asked so nicely..." Kaito moved to push Kokichi onto the bed, with Kokichi scooting back so his head hit the pillow. Kaito removed Kokichi's shirt, tossing it aside, before handcuffing his hands to the headboard. "Yet you still handcuff me, am I going to jail now?" Kokichi questioned, smirking.

"If you're a good boy, I'll let you go free," Kaito growled, undoing Kokichi's pants and sliding them, along with his ridiculous boxers off of him.

"Ohh I see, an ultimatum huh. Well, tell me what to do, you're in charge," he taunted. Kaito took his coat off, throwing it elsewhere. "I want you to stop talking," he leaned over, capturing Kokichi's lips with his own, his finger running up and down Kokichi's dick. Kaito pulled away. "Status?" he whispered.

"Sun," Kokichi whispered back.

Kaito continued what he was doing, kissing Kokichi's neck, before biting down on his sensitive spot, causing him to moan out. He moved down, kissing Kokichi's collarbone, his nipples, his stomach, his abdomen, his thighs...then moved back up.

"Y-you're...surprisingly gentle...with me," Kokichi's voice was strained, struggling to keep character. Kaito gave his cock a squeeze, causing the smaller male to cry out. "I said stop talking," he said.

Kokichi chuckled.

Kaito removed his shirt. Kokichi couldn't help but earnestly mention, "your body's super nice," he caught his own mistake, "Mr. Cop."

"Weren't you just calling me by my first name earlier?" Kaito ignored the mistake, smirking.

"So you want me to call you by your first name? I always knew you secretly loved me!"

Kaito snorted and got the lube out from the nightstand, squirting a generous amount onto his fingers before spreading Kokichi's legs, inserting one finger into him. Kokichi squirmed, as it'd been a couple months since they've had sex- they were hardly ever alone anymore. And when they were, it was during the day, when it was uncertain when Shuichi or Rantaro would be back.

Thankfully, Kaito was patient, ignoring his own obvious hard-on to make sure Kokichi was okay. He moved it around slowly. "Sun?" Kaito asked in a low tone.

"Star, sun," Kokichi replied quietly, his face scrunched and flustered in pleasure.

Kaito slid a second finger in, scissoring them around bit by bit, widening them more and more, eyeing Kokichi's face for any pain. Seeing none, he added a third finger, curling them around until Kokichi suddenly gasped, moaning louder than before. Kaito grinned. "Did I find your sensitive spot, _Mr. Phantom Thief_?" Kaito mocked.

"Sh-shut up!" Kokichi gasped, desperately bucking his hips up.

Kaito chortled and pulled his fingers out, moving to take his pants and boxers off before lifting Kokichi's thighs to put the tip of his cock inside of Kokichi. He paused, humming. "You know what? I think I wanna hear you beg for me to fuck you," he said, smirking, "it's not like you have a choice. You want it, I want it, you can't move, and I can easily not move." Well that was a bluff. Holding back was so hard right now.

Kokichi's eyes widened, and he struggled to get his bravado back. "You sly- you really are the bad cop, huh? Well," Kokichi took a breath, "might as well...put on a show!"

Curiosity and excitement filled Kaito.

Kokichi exhaled, looking determined and needy. "K-Kaito! Fuck me! Please, please I need your huge, _throbbing_ cock inside of me, I want to feel you wreck me and claim me as yours and make sure I learn my lesson about stealing!"

"Fuck," Kaito growled and slowly slid inside of Kokichi, who threw his head back and moaned, bucking his hips once again. He seemed to adjust pretty quickly, for as soon as Kaito stopped to make sure Kokichi was okay, Kokichi hissed out, "move!"

Kaito pulled out until just the tip was in, before ramming back inside. Kokichi started gasping and moaning as Kaito began doing this repeatedly, grunting with every hard thrust he gave. He shifted a little bit and-

"Kaito! Kaito! There!" Kokichi screamed, drool sliding down his parted lips. Kaito kept aiming for that spot, speeding up.

"Faster! Harder!" Kokichi begged.

Kaito noticed he slipped from character, or maybe he wasn't- and simply continued pounding into him relentlessly. "Shit, Kokichi, I'm gonna cum!" he warned.

Kokichi made a noise that was practically the forbidden fruit of Kaito's existence, a delicious moan-scream of his name being drawn out.

Yeah, he was gonna lose it at this rate.

Thankfully, he was saved of the embarrassment because Kokichi ended up orgasming right then and there, his cum landing all over their chests and stomachs. Kaito shortly came afterwards, cumming inside of him.

The two panted, breathless. Kaito slowly pulled out, wanting nothing more than to collapse and sleep, but he also wanted to take care of his boyfriend, whose eyes were glazed over. Kaito moved to unlock the handcuffs, tossing them over his shoulder and setting the key on the nightstand. "Well? Was that as fun as you thought it'd be?" Kaito asked, moving to sit Kokichi up. Kokichi went quiet for a minute, then smiled.

"Yeah. It was."

"Great." Kaito got up and headed to the bathroom, getting the bath ready.

Once it was warm and full enough, Kaito came back and carried Kokichi to the bathroom, getting in and setting Kokichi on his lap. Kokichi turned, straddling one knee, and suddenly, though not to his displeasure, he kissed him.

Kaito returned the kiss, lazily slinging an arm around his waist.

The two parted.

After relaxing for afew minutes, Kaito began helping Kokichi wash up, before washing himself. When he was finished, he drained the tub, wrapped a towel around his waist, and grabbed another towel, wrapping it all around Kokichi like a burrito and lifted him up, carrying him to the room and setting him on the soft carpet. He quickly put on a white shirt and some sweatpants, before changing the sheets, heading out to put them in the laundry.

Kokichi crawled to the dresser and got some boxers out, putting a pair on and crawled to their shared closet. He chose one of Kaito's space shirts, knowing damn well it was too big on him. The shirt reached just barely above his kneecaps, the sleeves, too broad for his slim frame, fell, revealing his shoulders. Kaito returned with some sheets and another blanket, pausing when he saw Kokichi, a blush coming to his face. He quickly put the sheets on the bed, and tossed the blanket on there.

He hurried to where Kokichi was on the ground, scooping him up and setting him in bed, before getting in afterwards. He reached over and shut the light off, scooting over to hold the smaller male closer to his chest, reaching and throwing the blanket on over them.

He gave the back of Kokichi's neck a small, chaste kiss. "Night, Kichi," he mumbled, exhausted.

When Kaito fell asleep, Kokichi slowly turned to face him, staring at his peaceful face. Slowly, he smiled, nestling close to him, burying his face in his chest.

"Night, Kaito...I love you..." and then he too fell asleep.


	2. Racing Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Kaito's fantasy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're still alive no one's dead NON DESPAIR!!!  
> THEY'RE ALL ACTUALLY ALIVE OK? OK.

When Kokichi woke up, the first thing that registered in his mind was pain. The second was that Kaito wasn't in bed. He sat up, rubbing his eyes, and glanced at the clock on the nightstand. It was well past eleven in the morning, and faintly, just faintly, Kokichi could hear talking coming from another room. So, he got up, ignoring the pain flaring up from his ass, and walked out slowly. When he opened the door he could smell eggs and bacon coming from the kitchen. Rantaro and Shuichi were back, with Rantaro looking pensive, Shuichi looking awkward, and Kaito looked embarrassed.

Kokichi cleared his throat.

"Oh! Morning, Kichi!" Kaito said cheerfully.

Shuichi glanced at Kokichi, then looked at Rantaro. Rantaro closed his eyes and gave him a smile. "Sleep well, Kokichi?" he asked.

Kokichi got the feel that both Rantaro and Shuichi knew what they did last night. There was nothing shameful about it. And they had the decency to wait until they were out of the house! "Yep! Totally! I was sooooo tired last night," he said, grinning as Kaito put two plates at the table. Kokichi sat down, glancing at them. "Aww not eating? Not that I don't blame you, Kaito's cooking is so gross!"

"Hey! It is not!" Kaito snapped.

"We already ate at Rantaro's sister's house," Shuichi explained.

"Oh yeah, you guys went there! I totes forgot. I was too focused on Kaito fucking me senseless last night," he leaned in, relishing how Kaito's face turned dark red and how he started choking on his food, while poor Shuichi started sputtering and Rantaro rubbed the bridge of his nose, a look of exasperation on his face.

"Nee-heehee! But that was a lie. I was the one fucking him," Kokichi was enjoying this. They wanna judge his sex life, then dammit he'll give them a reason to judge him.

"In your dreams," Kaito, who had recovered from choking on his eggs, muttered.

Kokichi sighed in disappointment. "Okaaaay you got me. I was the one being fucked."

"K-Kokichi, we really...don't want to know the details," Shuichi said, looking more embarrassed than Kaito did. Rantaro nodded and reached over, squeezing his hand. Shuichi looked like he was ready to hide his face. And he probably would have, if he was wearing his emo hat.

"Like I was saying before, I got a text from Kaede earlier," Rantaro said to Kaito, his grip not leaving Shuichi's. "She invited us to go to her piano recital and dinner afterwards."

Kaito's face lit up. "Oh hell yeah, we'll go!"

"Eh? We?" Kokichi hated being roped into things that sounded boring.

"Yes. _We_ ," Kaito said firmly.

"Great, I'll let her know," Rantaro smiled and walked out, Shuichi still clutching his hand, which left Kaito and Kokichi alone. He groaned. "Kaiiiitoooo," he whined, "I don't wanna go to some boring piano recital."

"Hey, Kaede's been supporting us for years, and even helped you when you were nearly suspended from Hope's Peak, we owe it to her. Plus, friends support eachother in these!" Kaito said.

Kokichi groaned. "I don't have anything against Kaede. Sitting through slow, wordless music is just boring!"

Kaito sighed. "Look, if you be on your best behavior, then I'll keep Rantaro and Shuichi out of the apartment tonight."

Kokichi perked up, knowing exactly what Kaito was doing. "Oh? My beloved Kaito, could you be anticipating our next fuck session?" he teased, which caused Kaito to sputter and flush.

"Kichi, just eat your goddamn food."

"Yes sir!"

~

That night, the four of them headed to the music hall where Kaede would be performing. Rantaro wore a nice gray shirt and black dress pants, Shuichi wore a tight fitting black long sleeve with equally tight black pants, Kaito wore a red shirt but had a plain jacket over it, and dark jeans, and Kokichi...wore white skinny jeans, a dark purple shirt, and his checkered scarf. He didn't see a _point_ in dressing up nicely, they were just gonna be sitting in a big dark room watching Kaede play some songs.

When they arrived, Tenko was already there, waiting. She huffed as she stormed over. "There you are, you inconsiderate males! You're fifteen minutes late! You better thank Kaede for managing to reserve your spots!" her nose shriveled in disgust, "I can't imagine why she'd want you lowlife degenerates to sit in the front with me though." Tenko was wearing an emerald green off-the-shoulders dress that fell to her ankles, with a silver diamond design at the waist, and silver heels, and her hair was down from their usual pigtail style.

"Sorry Tenko, _someone_ didn't wanna dress up," Kaito gave Kokichi a look.

"What? Kokichi! You little-! Don't you dare treat Kaede's concert like it's one of your little gang bang parties!" At this, Kokichi started to snicker immaturely. Tenko glared at him.

"Now you have the nerve to laugh? What is wrong with you?" She demanded.

"You said gang bang party..." Kokichi snickered as Rantaro and Shuichi sighed, and Kaito slumped abit. His boyfriend was so immature.

Tenko looked disgusted. "Hmph. Typical degenerate male. Always thinking about those disgusting things!"

"I'm sorry Tenko, he'll be on his best behavior," Rantaro tried to calm the angry lesbian down. Shuichi quickly nodded, nudging Kokichi roughly when he opened his mouth to protest.

"Tenko, are they here yet?" Kaede came out, looking nervous. Her normal music note hair pieces were gone, replaced by a beautiful hot pink mini top hat with ruffles on it, and a sleeveless hot pink dress on with ribbons and ruffles decorated on it, the skirt had gold sparkles gleaming in the lights, her hair pulled back and into soft curls.

Tenko's sour attitude dropped instantly as she began to squeal. "Oh my god! Kaede, you look so beautiful! Oh my god oh my god my heart can't handle it!" she froze, her face turning red. "I mean, you were already beautiful but, now that you're all dressed up it's like you're shining even more!"

Kaede laughed softly. "I understand what you meant Tenko. Thank you," she leaned in and gave her taller girlfriend a small kiss on the chin.

"Wow Kaede, you really clean up nice," Rantaro smiled.

Kaede brightened when she noticed the guys. "Oh, you are here! I'm glad you all showed up! I was worried you forgot or something," she said sheepishly. Kaito gave her a supporting grin. "We wouldn't miss it for anything, Kaede!"

"Thank you, Kaito!" Kaede gave him her usual sweet smile and turned, "come on! I'll show you your seats! It's just at the front row," she said.

She lead her girlfriend and the guys to the front of the music hall, where there were some reserved signs in the first two rows. Kaede had invited her entire class from Hope's Peak and gave them all reserve seats. And her closest friends, and girlfriend, were in the front row.

~

After the recital, which Kokichi managed to sit through... _mostly_ still, the group went out to dinner. They'd decided visiting Teruteru's new restaurant that he'd opened just a couple months ago.

Teruteru seemed elated that they were there. Well, mostly. He grew nervous when he saw Tenko and Kokichi, but nonetheless, served them.

As the six of them ate, the table full of chatter, more prominently Tenko squealing how amazing Kaede did at her recital, Kaito spoke up to Rantaro and Shuichi. "So, Kichi and I have some stuff to do tonight, and we don't wanna bug you guys, so if you want, I can pay for an overnight hotel for you two," Kaito said directly.

Before either had a chance to respond, Kokichi piped in. "I'm stuff. He's gonna do me."

"Kokichi!" Kaito hissed.

Rantaro and Shuichi shared a look.

"Well...we haven't had a night together alone in a while. I don't see the harm in it. You can book us for one of those love hotels," Rantaro suggested. Shuichi's face turned a dark shade of red while Kaito got on his phone and Kokichi started laughing. "Shuichi's getting dicked down tonight!"

"K-Kokichi!" Shuichi hid his blushing face. Rantaro pulled him in for a hug, amusement clear in his eyes. Shuichi kept his face buried in Rantaro's shoulder.

"Disgusting degenerate! We're in public!" Tenko snapped over at Kokichi and suddenly, everyone was glad that Tenko sat across from Kokichi by the wall, while Kokichi sat at the edge. 

"But it's true! Shuichi is a total bottom, isn't he?" Kokichi grinned.

Silence.

"Yeah, I can see that," Kaito nodded.

"Sorry Shuichi, I have to agree," Kaede smiled abit awkwardly.

"Shuichi can't be anything but a bottom!" Tenko huffed.

"Guys..." Shuichi complained.

"They're not wrong," Rantaro chuckled.

Shuichi groaned. "Can I just die in peace?"

The other five occupants just laughed at poor Shuichi's expense. In the end, Kaito was able to book the two of them a room, and once dinner was over and paid for, the guys and girls went their separate ways. Kaito dropped the two of them off at the hotel, and drove Kokichi back home.

"Home sweet home," Kaito sighed, turning the car off. "Alright Kichi, let's-" he turned and froze. Kokichi was asleep. "Come on," his eyebrow twitched, "if you're gonna sleep, then we won't be able to-"

"Kaito," Kokichi moaned.

Wait what?

Kaito froze, staring at Kokichi's peaceful form. "Kichi..?" he spoke hesitantly.

"There, Kaito..." he moaned again.

Shit. Kaito could feel his pants tightening. "H-hey, Kichi-" he started.

"Just kidding!" Kokichi's eyes snapped open, a huge grin on his face. He quickly snagged the keys and got out of the car, running to the front door, unlocking it, and running inside. Kaito scowled. "Are you fucking serious?"

Swearing, Kaito got out of the car, made sure the doors were locked, and headed inside the house, locking the door behind him. The living room light was on, but all the other rooms, from what he could see, were dark. "Kokichi, come on," he groaned. No response. Alright. Fine. Two can play at that game. "Guess I'll just jack off in our room, alone," he called and walked to their shared bedroom, turning the light on and shutting the door. He made sure Kokichi wasn't in the room, before sitting down. He didn't touch himself. He waited, then started moaning loudly.

Mere moments later the door opened. Kokichi froze.

"Just kidding," Kaito smirked.

"That's playing dirty!" Kokichi complained.

"It made you get over here though," Kaito stood and walked over, gently grabbing Kokichi's wrist and tugging him in the room, shutting the door once again. "Are you ready to finally start?" he asked in a low voice.

Kokichi gulped, a tad bit flustered, and nodded.

Kaito let go of him. "Same safe words as yesterday?"

Kokichi nodded again. Kaito headed to the corner of the room, threw his jacket off and turned back to Kokichi. He grinned. "Finally! You showed up! I was afraid you'd chicken out," he smirked.

"Oh? And why would I chicken out?" Kokichi sneered, instantly getting into it. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't anticipating this.

Kaito gave him a determined look. "Because today is our final race. We both have that ninety nine win streak. And today is the day of graduation for all pilots! So before our ceremony, we'll have one last race to determine who the best truly is!" he said. 

"That doesn't mean I'll chicken out. I'll definitely prove I'm the better pilot. Because you know what? All those times you won? That was me going easy on you!" Kokichi grinned.

Kaito scoffed. "Please. Anyway, we're gonna ride our planes to the usual finish line, winner does whatever they want to the loser!" he set the bet. Kokichi walked over to Kaito, a sultry look on his face. Kaito's breath hitched. Kokichi stood on his tiptoes, and briefly, Kaito thought it was amusing how he couldn't look him in the eye without him tilting his head up, or without Kaito looking down at him.

"Why should I ride a plane when I can ride you?"

Kaito wheezed a bit.

Kokichi snickered.

Kaito knew what he'd be having Kokichi doing after the little race. That he will win, he may add. He tried to keep in character though, by pushing Kokichi against the wall, both hands on either side of his head as he leaned down to be more at eye level with him. "Don't try to distract me! Your tricks won't work!" he growled. Kokichi grinned at him, amused.

"Aww they won't? Such a shame. We should get the race started, so I can watch you crumble and lose," Kokichi cackled.

"Hold on. There's something that I want to tell you. But it'll have to be when I win," Kaito looked determined. Kokichi couldn't help but feel a little curious as to what Kaito's full fantasy was. "Looks like I'll never know, cause I'm the one who's gonna win!" Kokichi declared.

"No. I will be able to tell you, and it'll also be after I fulfull my end of the bet. Doing whatever I want to you!"

"Then let's begin, shall we?" Kokichi mocked.

The two pulled away, lining up at the wall furthest from the bed. "To the entryway and back, same as usual," Kaito said, "ready, set, go!" and both took off running to the door, then after reaching the door, rushed back to the wall, both holding their arms out like a plane.

Kaito, thanks to being taller, was able to hold his arms out in a way that Kokichi would have to duck under him to get by. The race was decided before it was done.

"Alright! I knew I was the better pilot!" Kaito cheered.

"Yeah, yeah," Kokichi huffed, "whatever."

"Aww don't be a poor sport now! You pushed me to my limits all year! You're the only one I can call a rival and mean it!" Kaito said, grabbing hold of his wrist and bringing him to the bed. Kokichi stared up at him, amused and curious. "I am?"

"You are," Kaito pinned him down, undoing Kokichi's pants. "In fact..." he removed his pants and his boxers, exposing Kokichi's hardening cock. "You're the one who taught me to love," he removed Kokichi's shirt and leaned in, kissing and biting at his neck and collarbone.

Kokichi shuddered and let out a moan.

Kaito began removing his own clothes as he moved down to lick at Kokichi's nipples, relishing every moan and gasp that escaped the smaller's mouth. Once he was fully naked, he pulled away from Kokichi, sitting on the bed, his back propped on the pillows. "Come on," he cooed, "you wanted to ride me, didn't you? So go ahead and play with yourself so you can."

Kokichi flushed and scrambled over to grab the lube, squirting some on his fingers and slowly inserting a finger inside of himself. "You...said...winner does whatever to the loser...why are you just watching me?" he grunted.

"Because watching you play yourself under my order is hot," Kaito growled, leaning in. "I'm getting more and more tempted. Keep going."

Kokichi wasn't gonna lie to himself, he liked this aggressive Kaito. The one that wasn't losing his temper, yelling, or unintentionally scaring him in bed, but the more...domineering one. Nevertheless, he whined, and slowly put another finger in, scissoring them around for a little bit and adding a third.

Kaito watched his small boyfriend play with himself, moaning, gasping. Kaito bit his tongue and slowly started pumping his own cock, eyeing him. After a couple minutes of this, Kaito squirted some lube on his own fingers and moved to join, causing Kokichi to gasp out in surprise, and started moaning louder, slowly starting to remove his own fingers.

"No, keep them in," Kaito demanded.

Kokichi made a noise.

"...Status?" Kaito whispered.

"Sun-!" Kokichi moaned.

Kaito smirked and finally decided to get to the main event. He propped back down, rubbing lube onto his aching cock. "Come on, Kokichi, it's waiting for you."

Kokichi slowly pulled his fingers out and crawled over, positioning himself slowly. Kaito used his thumbs to rub Kokichi's side as he slowly sank down, gasping and moaning in pleasure. Once he was fully seated, he panted, resting his forehead on Kaito's shoulder. Kaito continued to rub Kokichi's sides, waiting as patiently as he could. It took so much willpower to not just start rapidly thrusting into him, he was so _tight_ and _warm_...But he wanted Kokichi to feel good too, so he waited.

Kokichi slowly lifted his shaky thighs and slid back down, giving a test bounce, before he began speeding up very slowly. He moaned. "Y-yes, yes, so full!" he moaned.

Kaito leaned in and captured Kokichi's lips in a heated kiss as the smaller began bouncing at a faster, more desperate rate.

"Aah...nooo..." Kokichi whined, "g-getting tired...don't wanna stop..."

Kaito took cue to get a firmer grip on Kokichi, and released all of his pent up energy, slamming his cock inside of him. Kokichi let out a surprised scream of his name, moving to wrap his arms around Kaito's neck, burying his face in his shoulder. 

"God, yes! Yes! Kaito!" Kokichi screamed, "there! There!"

Kaito kept up the pace, one hand going to Kokichi's neglected cock and gave it a squeeze, jerking him back up. "Let me see your face, Kokichi," Kaito growled, "I want to watch you cum," he trailed his hand up, stopping briefly at Kokichi's collarbone, feeling him tense for a second.

Now, Kaito wouldn't do anything drastic like choking. Even if Kokichi wanted it, he'd be uncomfortable at the idea. Cutting off Kokichi's air circulation was just not an idea he was very keen with. And Kokichi seemed to fully agree.

Kaito's hand moved to cup Kokichi's cheek and he brought him in for another quick kiss.

"K-Kaito! I'm gonna cum!" Kokichi cried out.

Kaito kept up his pace, ignoring the ache his lower back was giving him from keeping up such movement. A mantra of "shit, shit, shit" spilled from his mouth as he felt the orgasm building up. Kokichi let out a sharp cry, and suddenly, their chests, stomachs and thighs were coated in Kokichi's semen.

Kaito followed suit not long after, not pulling out. Again.

The two stayed there for what felt like hours, but in reality was probably only two or three minutes.

Slowly, Kokichi got off of him, shaking, flustered. Kaito watched, satisfied seeing his own cock covered in cum, and Kokichi's ass dripping with his cum. If he wasn't so tired, the sight alone would make him want another round. But both boys were clearly wiped out.

"Good?" Kaito questioned, slinging his arm around Kokichi, who wordlessly nodded, his lips twitching to a smile as he laid down. Kaito stared at him. "You don't want to clean up?" he asked.

"No...we can do it...tomorrow...before we pick up Rantaro and Shuichi," Kokichi muttered.

"Alright," Kaito gave him a lazy smile, grabbing the blanket and throwing it over the two of them. Kokichi nestled comfortably close to him, his head laying on Kaito's bare chest, tracing little patterns mindlessly while Kaito held him. It was a moment of pure contentment.

"Hey, Kaito?"

"Yeah?"

"I..." Kokichi hesitated. He hasn't said it yet. Not to Kaito's face. And he'd been trying to but he's always been to afraid to. He wanted to just tell him, but goddammit the words would get caught in his throat. He had no commitment issues, he loved Kaito, but there was always something that prevented him from saying it to the _conscious_ Kaito.

"You..?" Kaito peeked at him.

"I...love...you." Kokichi whispered.

Kaito paused.

Kokichi held his breath, watching Kaito's face anxiously.

Slowly, Kaito's face morphed from shock to genuine, utter joy. "I love you too, Kichi," he said, leaning forward and giving his forehead a kiss.

Yes. The two loved eachother. Kokichi relaxed and smiled slowly, letting his eyes close as Kaito began rubbing his back with his thumbs, the warmth of the blanket, the protection of being with Kaito, and his relaxing touches easily lulling him to a peaceful sleep, with Kaito soon joining him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More shitty smut and badly written attempted fluff but. hm.  
> I'd love to hear yalls thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> This was so badly and awkwardly written I am. so sorry. But in either case, comments greatly appreciated!!


End file.
